


Two Teach Her

by Unnethe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (just a little), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Backdoor Virgin, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Demisexual Ben Solo, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kylo initially sleeps with other people, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey has more of a scar too, Reynal, Rimming, Roommates to lovers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Solo Twins, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, breylo - Freeform, breynal, but they’re all always hc bi tbh, despite all this it gets kinda sweet idek, no twincest tho, polyamorous HEA, references to Rey's rough childhood, so hooray she gets two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnethe/pseuds/Unnethe
Summary: Rey gets curious about backdoor things when her roommate Ben’s twin brother Kylo comes home.Shy, glasses-wearing writer Ben Solo offers a room in his apartment for a very good price and Rey moves in. They fall into domestic happiness, as roommates… then his tattooed, musician twin Kylo returns home from tour.Or: Breylo anal (breynal?) that became surprisingly soft.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 309
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *bangs pot lids* Wake up, time to sin!
> 
> This is what it says on the label. Check the tags.

“I don’t think Ben is inte— I don’t… You know, I just don’t think your brother fucks, Kylo. He’s too cerah— _cerebral_.” Rey spits it out eventually.

Kylo gives her a long look over his chipped tumbler of neat bourbon, holding the amber liquid up to a dark but similar eye to peer through it like she’s told him something _so_ curious it requires further examination.

He holds his serious expression for all of ten seconds before breaking into a loud, derisive laugh. A familiar mocking sound, for Kylo, but not one she likes directed at her.

“What?” she bristles through a fog of vodka tonic, narrowing her eyes across the bar table.

“Rey. Sweet, _sweet_ Rey,” he drawls, licking a bead of liquid from his full bottom lip before it can spill over into his short, dark beard. _God_ he’s so—

“Have you thought that maybe there’s a reason—” Kylo breaks off to take another swig, his ripped black t-shirt straining over his chest.

She’d really like to wipe this bloody smirk off his handsome face.

Glowering, she waits for him to continue. _Ben_ doesn’t talk to her like this, he doesn’t tease. He’s calmly attentive, his twin’s opposite. Kylo’s more sure of himself, cocky and full of jokes. He’s more—

Yes, Ben. Kylo’s telling her about _Ben_.

“How long have you been roommates? Before I got back.”

She gives him her best _what the fuck are you on about mate, you already know this_ look, and he tucks her wavy, golden chestnut hair behind her ear with a large, pale, tattooed hand.

An action that would be infuriatingly entitled if it didn’t make her shiver.

Kylo notices. Of course Kylo notices.

“You know, you could just ask him how he feels, if you’re interested in a piece of my brother.” Kylo slams down his glass and busies himself pulling back half his raven hair into a piece of elastic.

The silk his low voice has slipped into is marred by a thread of bitterness.

“He fucks _and_ he thinks. Just like I do. I know; we share everything. At least I’ve always thought we should.”

******

Ben Solo is a good flatmate. The best.

When she answers an advert with a ridiculously low asking rate for a posh three bedroom apartment looking for a single roommate (flatmate, she corrects inwardly) in uptown Coruscant, it’s as more of a joke.

It has to be a typo and she may have recently received a small increased in salary at her new admin position with First Order Digital, but surely not enough for this.

Still, she sends through her usual blurb and application profile – why not? – along with a cheeky note that she makes a mean cup of tea _b.solo_ will be unlikely to find elsewhere on this side of the Atlantic.

_A chancer_ , she’d been called by one particularly bitter old foster. He’d not meant it in a complimentary way but she’s survived a lot by being so, thus far, and her tiny bedsit has a leak.

Receiving a reply asking her to meet up with Ben at all, is a surprise.

This shock doubles on sighting the man who greets her at Maz’s, the cheap, student-heavy coffee shop he agrees to meet at that she frequents for being conveniently near the public library.

He folds himself into the repurposed school chair across from her looking like a children’s book character she remembers from an early, rare and savoured library trip – a gorilla who drives a small car.

A big man, Ben. Huge enough that at first glance she sucks in a breath, tilting her chin upward and then down to take him in.

All solid, navy knit and denim-covered long limbs. Yet self-conscious with it, sitting with twisted feet and observing her with warm, sensitive eyes.

A writer, a decade older at thirty-three years. He certainly doesn’t look like he gets much sunlight, compared to her light tan.

She _has_ heard the name Benjamin Naberrie before, or rather seen it displayed in bookstore windows and in the library’s new releases – political thriller isn’t her genre of choice.

He wants company in his empty apartment, his musician brother having left on a long tour with some obscure death metal band she’s definitely never heard of, but, he says proudly, has become big in a couple of other countries including Japan.

It’s his earnest unburdening that makes her decision easier. The way he flushes after speaking in his kind baritone and removes his glasses to hurriedly clean them, like admitting how much he misses his brother is a step too far over coffee with a stranger.

As if, Rey thinks, a person can ever be expected to grow out of that kind of ache.

The habit of his she notices doesn’t hurt either, of nervously carding his fingers through his cropped, darkest brunette hair; she often bites at her cuticles.

Rey wonders if he keeps his hair longer over his ears to hide them, considering they are much bigger than she expects. She finds it endearing.

He doesn’t seem dangerous to her instincts honed by years of necessity, and she hardly expects to be offered the room.

He picks her… (out of the frustratingly large number of enquiries he’s received, he grumbles with a purse of his lips as if he’s genuinely surprised at the number).

So she takes another of her life’s chances, on him.

******

Ben is a very good flatmate, so at minimum this will be a great eight months or so until his brother comes back; the owner of the third bedroom to which the door has stayed shut.

It’s been the best six and a half months of any sort of shared living she’s had thus far in twenty-three years.

Ben is quiet, thoughtful. So considerate she makes more effort in the common areas in response.

He hums through the apartment in comfortable jumpers with a faraway look in his eyes and twirling a pen, notepad permanently tucked into his trouser pocket.

Pacing, tapping the pen to his plush lips. Weaving together uncooperative words into a more willing line, to be worked into something greater.

As well as often preparing enough food for two he doesn’t judge her erratic approach to dishwasher stacking, forgetfulness about taking out the rubbish, or her compulsion to buy in bulk.

After one inquisitive comment in their third week about her very full side of the pantry, he’d looked so shamefaced at her answer (couched in jest) that foster had left her with a fear of starving, that she almost regretted answering him at all.

Sometimes Rey forgets most people don’t share her gallows humour.

Small items keep appearing, after this incident. A packet of British biscuits she hadn’t bought (wouldn’t even know where to find them. They’re delicious). A bag of very fancy pasta he says were two-for-one so he added it to her stash.

Then exotic cheeses he offers to share, with bread, wine and olives eaten over the counter between them. Set to conversations about food and travel and politics until she drags herself, yawning and happy, to her bed.

Often to dream of him.

It takes two months of offering to make Ben that promised cuppa and hearing various excuses – reflux, he’s had too much caffeine already, he isn’t in the mood for a hot drink but thank you so much for offering – before he admits he doesn’t even like tea. He just keeps a large selection for her.

When backed into a conversational corner like this he sometimes stammers and she can’t help but squeeze his hand, tell him it’s fine.

She often enjoys a cup while blobbing out in front of bad TV and he gradually begins to join her.

Rey explains she didn’t have much entertainment growing up, so she’s making up for lost, brain-rotting time. He tells her she’s one of the most well-considered people he’s met, so he guesses she can spare a little head space for some garbage.

She bashfully pokes him in the waist and he just smiles.

Ben doesn’t understand why anyone would put themselves through embarrassing, competitive tasks for public consumption, but is all patience as she attempts – somewhat convolutedly – to explain the rules of what they’re viewing.

His warm shoulder makes a good cushion despite its firmness, and sometimes the ear tips she loves so much pinken if they peak out beneath his hair as she shifts against him.

He’s the best, really, and as difficult as is to keep her fantasies of him safely locked away in her head for late at night, it’s going to really break her heart when he asks her to leave.

Even though she knows it’s coming.

******

It’s a Tuesday. They’re eating pasta. Made from some of his ingredients and some of hers.

A lengthy day at work for both of them, although his bleeds into long nights spent typing away in his study down the hall, and she finds less and less joy in hers, especially with her toxic co-workers.

It’s a vast size, this apartment. Probably too big, inclusive of the eight person dining table where they’re now sitting. All airy space and dark angles, she’s warmed it up with her plant life and pictures; it was previously bereft of either.

Ferns spill down from shelving now. Succulents. He’s allergic to flowers with heavy pollen so she switches those out, and he buys her new plants occasionally and always helps her water them.

Ben is asking her opinion on a woman character from the manuscript he’s working on, a line of questioning he started several months ago.

With the full resources of his somewhat terrifying, ice-blonde valkyrie of an agent and his publishing house behind him, he doesn’t _need_ her advice on how to make his heroine more material and flawed and believable – not really. But she very much likes that he acts as if he does.

All that brilliance churning away inside his head and he talks to her like her semi self-taught voice really matters.

Pausing with his fork halfway to his mouth, his eyes widen before his dark brows knit together. He pushes his glasses up his nose.

“I, uh, _damn_. I apologise, forgot to message you when I found out earlier. Ky is coming back early, they had to cancel their last two shows. There was an issue with the venue, and then he decided he would also rather come home than do any more travelling.”

Ky, the brother.

She hasn’t asked much about him and Ben has mostly been tight-lipped. Rey figures if he misses Kylo the last thing she wants to do is bumble in and make him feel worse, regardless of her curiosity.

Is he older? Younger? Is he enormous too, or are they oddly matched?

Talking about families always makes her nervous, convinced she’s going to misstep – whatever she says – with no roadmap to navigate the topic. Juggling her few friends is difficult enough.

Rey clenches her knuckles where she’s fisting her own fork and wipes at a splatter of sauce she’s left on the wood in front of her. Sucking in a shaky breath as tension knots across her shoulders.

This was always going to happen, she reminds herself. Things end, that’s how it goes. She’s been trying to be mentally prepared, her countdown has just been moved up.

“Well… that sucks for him, but I’m happy you’ll get him back, Ben. Just give me enough time to find another place and I’ll be out of your way.”

He gapes at her like she’s got two heads.

Ben always has an expressive face, she’s not sure he realises how much. Right now something there is crushed, his hair and moles thrown into sharper relief by the way his skin has blanched.

“Rey, _no_. There is always a place for you here now, _always_ , if you do not mind also living with Kylo.”

Her vision blurs at the edges at the intimate sort of dismay etched into his voice because she thinks he’d kick her out.

It’s not a shock, realising how much he feels like home, but her level of relief is. The release of her quiet, acquiescent dread thinking she’d have to leave all this behind.

“I don’t mind.” Her voice is small, she’s not sure what else to say.

“He is… intense, my brother. We are not the same, but we are very close. He is my twin, so we come as a package deal. But he will… like you, a great deal I think. And I believe you will like him.” He works his jaw in thought.

“I don’t mind at all, really. Thank you Ben,” she whispers.

 _Twin_ , her brain is stuck on one word. Ben Solo has a _twin_. Are they identical?

“I’ll try to get on well with him.”

It’s not the first time she’s hugged him, but it is the first time she all but leaps into his arms. He grunts in surprise yet grasps her tightly, and his breathing deepens against the crown of her hair.

“Why on earth would I ever want you to leave, Rey?”

Ben smells like clean linen and cool forests mixed with his own very human scent she associates with safety.

******

Rey does like Kylo Solo. Despite herself, at first.

Especially when his opening words to her at the airport are _hey beautiful, I think my brother didn’t talk you up enough_.

A snarky reply is awaiting launch on her tongue until she sees the strange, surrendered sort of look that passes over Ben’s face. She doesn’t know what to make of it.

Kylo is brash, far louder. Keeping even more outlandish hours between his practice space, gigs, and his far more full social life.

The twins are identical, although less so after changes wrought by lifestyles and age.

They have the same angular features that shouldn’t work, yet do. Kylo’s hair is longer, almost to his shoulders, and he’s broader – if this can be believed – from more time spent at the gym instead of running and sitting at a computer.

He’s not afraid to show it off either, to her secret pleasure. Disliking shirts at home and extremely willing to explain the meanings behind his various tattoos.

Of course, there’s the scar as well. From just below his right eye down to his collar bone. Crowd-surfing gone wrong at a concert five years ago ( _it pissed blood_ , he tells her, but it’s an activity he still does).

She excitedly whips off the jumper covering a fairly opaque, longline, yellow bralette to show him where she’d caught herself on rusty tin when she was seven. Because he’s marked too, he knows what it’s like even more than she does.

His fingers gently trace the comparatively more modest stretch of gnarled scar tissue, but softness competes with heat in his eyes as he also takes a moment to drink her in.

“Freckles all over…” he murmurs.

“I didn’t catch tetanus, so that’s a bonus,” she jokes awkwardly.

His eyes snap to her face. “Yeah the shot’s a bitch,” he chuckles, like a man who’s had it more than once.

“Oh, no that foster wouldn’t take me to the hospital. The mum sewed it up herself. That’s why it’s… all…” Her words fizzle on her tongue, watching his expression contort.

The gentle, enveloping sort of feeling she gets from Ben when she lets slip details about her history – she loves it. It’s a warm bath she wants to soak in, inside a safe room within a secure home.

Kylo, however… Kylo looks like he wants to hurt someone, and very badly. He would, she thinks as his fingers tighten around her arm. He would without a second thought.

This licks up her spine in a delicious way too, like the taste of copper and hot breath on her neck and the sound of knuckles meeting flesh – all in service to her.

Unless Kylo is very angry his face is not as overtly expressive as his brother’s. It’s guarded, like life, at times, has bitten at him and he’s closed parts of himself off.

This is something she recognises, and when she confesses over beer one night that she fought a lot as a child when she’d been bounced between schools, risking expulsion on more than one occasion, he’s similarly unsurprised.

While Ben hisses in an anguished breath more suited to his nature and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, Kylo just gives her the long look of a compatriot and nods thoughtfully.

“I can see that about you. You’ve got your rough edges, the dark.”

The dark… much like the way he looks at her. Every day Kylo is home she feels his eyes following her closely.

On her back when she walks down the hallway to her room in a robe after a shower. When she’s stretched out on the sofa reading beside Ben, or chatting with him about his latest chapter.

In the kitchen when she reaches for something on a high shelf and Kylo is suddenly behind her, eagerly helpful and warm as he crowds her against the bench.

She hopes her breaths aren’t too shaky or loud as his smell like leather and _him_ settles in her nostrils, spicy with a hint of very masculine sweat.

When she shows up to one of Kylo’s gigs – then his gaze looks molten.

He unleashes himself when he’s performing, the artist of a different sort who has taught himself several instruments after a childhood of classical piano. As Kylo Ren he has a magnetic presence on stage, the big bad wolf who wants to eat her up.

He’s magnificent, it doesn’t matter that his music isn’t her usual genre.

“There’s a special little British lady here tonight,” he rumbles into the microphone. “This one’s for her…”

Yet sometimes she’ll look up from her food or book and catch the brothers looking at each other. Conversing intensely with their eyes.

She’s caught snatches of muted, fraught conversation behind their locked doors too. Seen Kylo storm out of his brother’s room while Ben, left pacing the hardwood floor boards, just looks tired.

It’s likely none of her business, disputes between brothers probably run the gamut of topics from serious to mundane – she wouldn’t know.

But she still worries she’s somehow making things awkward between them. Just by being there.

So she does like Kylo, very much. It makes things extremely difficult, as it turns out, despite fulfilling her promise to Ben that they’d get along.

Because Rey really, _really_ likes them both.

******

Lying awake at night, twisting under her soft, faded cotton bedding, she often wonders if this is her brain’s way of overcompensating – having gone without for so long it now wants far too much.

Has she become greedy already? (Was that foster parent right?)

Or is this just self-sabotage, placing herself in an impossible situation because if she can’t choose, she’ll have nothing? How convenient; she won’t have to make herself more vulnerable.

Yes, she knows Kylo wants her. He’s never that subtle. From what she’s learned she doubts he ever has been.

She definitely knows the specific look he gives her if she’s still up when he brings someone home. After three months this expression is imprinted behind her retinas, filed away for immediate recall.

 _This could be you, sweet thing_ … written in Kylo’s eyes and onto his scowl back over his shoulder as he leads his face of the week, of any gender, to his room.

But she’s beginning to think Ben wants her too, that it’s not just wishful thinking or her neediness for kindness that’s tricking her.

Although perhaps he wants her in a different way; he never gawks at her like Kylo. From what she can remember, Ben’s twin’s response to her attempted tipsy inquiry on the subject had mostly been amusement.

The inwardly-focussed twin, the child more reluctant to join the others. The one who had often needed his brother’s protection.

How is it, with Ben’s face rising and falling and furrowing in so many different expressions every day, that in one area he’s so much harder to read?

So Rey stays back. When Kylo’s muffled noises of enjoyment filter through the walls she puts in earplugs sometimes, touches herself angrily in other moments.

Does Ben, in his high-end, noise cancelling headphones and deep in thought, even notice the moaned refrains of _Kylo, oh fuck,_ and _you like my cock in there huh?_ while hunched over his screen.

Probably not.

She, on the other hand, is driven half wild. Both with a bitter feeling she refuses to acknowledge as jealousy and with molten need.

Nursing a steadily growing hunger – knowing where _in_ _there_ is, and that it seems Kylo has a serious kink.

This awareness is not just because of the obvious.

She also knows it from the way Kylo watches her backside hungrily if she’s wearing her tiny pyjama shorts.

From how he’d penned a song laced with innuendo called _Backdoor_. At his last gig he’d even pointed his masked face toward the front row in her direction while growling it; she could feel the heat of his gaze although she couldn’t see it.

Rey especially knows his tastes in this area are equal opportunity from what occurred when she’d been on her way to the kitchen on a Saturday morning three weeks ago.

She’d seen Jess (or was it Kay?) drinking a glass of juice in front of their fridge, looking ready to depart. Rey had heard the amused, feminine hiss: _Jesus,_ _I can still feel you up there,_ and Kylo’s laughing reply: _you loved it, I offered you the numbing cream_.

Rey had been fixed to the spot, hidden by the hallway, with a thumping heart. When the blonde woman flicked Kylo’s pale, bare pectoral, kissed the corner of his mouth, and departed to a very meaningful stroke of his huge hand over her behind and her murmured _your mouth sure isn’t just for talk, Ren, see you round_ , Rey had remained where she was.

Like the mature, sturdy little bonsai Ben had recently bought her – rooted fast.

Kylo had turned slowly in her direction in a way that suggested he knew she’d been there the whole time. Ever the performer, always loving an audience.

He rolled his neck and raised his eyebrows, not needing to say a thing in answer to the heat spreading across her face and coiling much lower and thankfully more hidden.

Of course he did speak. Kylo can never resist it.

“You need a teacher, don’t you Rey? Could be me, you know. Taking a bite of your juicy little peach, I reckon for the first time. You only have to ask…”

Those arms covered in dark ink lifted above his head in a slow stretch, flaring his lats to frame his solid, chiselled torso.

Like some cocky god of temptation wearing grey sweatpants with a smile playing at his lips; he could be a convincing Pan.

From the unsanitized mythology.

She’d sucked in a shaking breath before retreating to her room, sure she was beet red and quite unable to reply.

But she had also stripped quickly, fingering her cunt while finally sliding a saliva-slicked thumb into the tightly furled hole she hadn’t touched in that way before.

Gently fucking herself and strumming her clit, wishing larger fingers were there instead. A cock, perhaps theirs are proportional. Kylo or Ben’s— either— _both_ —

She’d come so hard she’d bitten into her pillow to smother her groans.

The cotton tasted so much less satisfying than what she imagined it would be like being gagged by one of their hands.

After a feverish online search, a brand new plug was in her shopping cart within an hour.

Since then the idea of being penetrated _there_ , of a large, heated body working over her, filling her up… it’s no longer been in the background, but at the forefront of her fantasies, every night.

So very tempting, that offer.

Daydreams and toys are safer; she doesn’t want to risk getting between the two of them, for the sake of one.

Coming home to Ben, and now to Kylo too, is the best thing she has. The element of her life that feels most connected and natural.

Of all things Rey hesitates to do, high up the list is the idea of dividing family.

******

The boys are out, the apartment is quiet.

Ben left a few minutes ago for his Sunday morning coffee stop and run, first delivering her a cup of tea with a smile. He’s learned to make her breakfast oolong just to her liking, although he still won’t drink it himself.

She gave him a long hug with one arm while holding the hot liquid carefully out of the way, in lieu of the kiss she’d really like to plant on him.

He’s so good to her, perfect really in his own way.

She doesn’t think Kylo came home last night at all, and it’s with a sated, domestic sort of warmth in her belly that she’s eager – cleaned up and ready – to try her new purchase in some additional privacy.

There’s a lot of impatience but also some nerves, she doesn’t know how this will go. She’s almost afraid of how much she thinks she’ll like it.

Rey strips and unpacks her acquisitions, hands fluttering over the items like the fluttering behind the walls of her chest.

A fresh bottle of lube (one the website recommended for anal rather than her old, cheap tube from the grocery store) and her new purple plug.

She’s gone… bold. Not _too_ much, not anything that seemed surely more of a gag purchase than useful, but also not the most beginner item either.

She has worked up to three of her own – admittedly small – fingers at this point, and her thoughts when scrolling had been rather fixated on the likely size of the appendages of certain people.

Running her blunt fingernail over the magenta gem decorating the base, she flicks open the bottle cap and lubes it up. Generous both over the silicone and with her fingers inside her own tight rim as she crouches.

She’s read enough to know the importance of this step.

Making herself comfortable on her stomach she spreads her cheeks with a slippery hand, using the other to situate the softly pointed head of the plug at her back entrance before sliding her fingers under herself to slowly rub her clit.

Rey lets her fantasies carry her; she’ll only give herself this when she’s really worked up, when she _needs_ it and can’t stand being empty.

Kylo is coming home alone on a Friday night, he bends her roughly over the sofa back instead, covering her mouth to stifle her noises…

Ben is laying her on his huge bed with its expensive looking grey sheets. He holds her down but fucks her gently, until she’s begging for _harder_ and _more_ …

It takes far less time than she expects for her to be close to begging herself, her clit wet and throbbing – she really wants to come.

Relaxing, she pushes on the gem. The stretch starts slowly, building until the plug reaches its widest point… then with the sort of overwhelming feeling that should be accompanied by an audible pop, but isn’t, it slides neatly inside her. Nestling between her cheeks.

“ _Ohhh fuck!_ ”

The grunted exclamation echoes in her room, sounding pained to her ears when really it’s surprise and fullness. There’s no discomfort here, certainly not according to the little pulse of wetness in her pussy; this is one of the most erotic sensations she’s ever felt, her face screws up in pleasure.

She rubs her clit, _god_ this won’t take long…

“Shit, Rey! Are you ok?” a low voice calls out from down the hall.

She barely has time to register heavy, running footsteps and look over her shoulder before her door bursts open and Kylo appears, looking wild and worried. Shirtless, in _those_ thin sweatpants with tousled, recently woken hair.

“It sounded like you… _Oh_.”

There’s a lot of self-satisfied implication put into that one syllable.

_Ah, so he did come home last night then_ , she registers before she expects mortification to take her with hopefully merciful swiftness from this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I can have a little trashfire Breylo pwp as a treat. Smut! *pounds table*  
> Also me: but... f e e l i n g s ?
> 
> Wow there are two chapters of this because brevity is not the soul of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irredeemable filth! *flings confetti*

Dimly, Rey realises she’s still tilted bum up, with her other hand under her belly. Paralysed with shock.

Rolling quickly onto her back, she decides this isn’t much better. Now Kylo’s eyes roam a lazy path from her heaving, small breasts to her cropped little patch of very wet curls.

Should she try to get up without bumping the plug so she can scoot herself under the duvet and hide? Dubious, and at this point, why bother.

Rey settles for crossing her arms over her chest and assuming an affronted expression. Yes, she’d have been more quiet if she knew someone was home, but can’t she wank in peace?

For his part, throughout all of this, Kylo has displayed the complete lack of shame she expects. So she’s hardly likely to get a faltering apology now.

What _has_ happened as he’s been standing in her doorway is that his sweatpants tent. He’s clearly wearing no underwear for how his dick swells and twitches. Of course he makes no move to disguise it.

“Oh baby. _Rey_. Rey, Rey, Rey. _Look_ at you. I can see you glistening from here. Your ass is amazing by the way.”

_He does seem_ … she swallows, eyes fixed on the situation beneath the trail of dark hair reaching to his navel. _He does seem to be proportionate_.

Kylo notices, because yes. And Kylo does something very Kylo, because also yes.

He pushes down his sweatpants and steps out of them.

“Now we’re even.” A hungry little smile plays at the corner of his mouth.

Responses die in her throat as his cock springs free beneath a trimmed thatch of dark hair.

Heavy and thick, it pulls downward between his legs. Fully hard now, reddened and uncut.

She catalogues his parents’ lack of adherence to an extremely common American cosmetic choice with detached foreign interest, because the present moment is all a bit much.

He palms himself and something about _that_ makes her realise just how hung he is, makes her aware of his length.

Standing there he’s all to enormous scale. His cock fits to his height and the width of his thighs.

But she _knows_ his hand, knows it brushing back her hair or handing her a glass – she knows its size in relation to herself.

 _Jesus Christ_ , if they were to… she’s very, very glad of the plug.

“I _knew_ it, I knew you were a kinky little thing. And I know you want me just as much as I want you, I’m not an idiot,” he tells her hoarsely.

“I… I…”

“Don’t lie to me Rey, don’t fucking lie to me, not when I’m finally seeing you like this.”

Perhaps it’s the exposure, or the scorching sort of intensity in his eyes, or the way his deep voice cracks, but she finds she can’t.

“I do...”

How he manages to lace so much smugness into one pleased, near predatory rumble, she doesn’t know.

But he does… and also bends to rummage for his phone in his sweatpants pocket and fire off what looks like a very fast message – typed awkwardly with those big thumbs.

Is he having a laugh? Doing that right _now?_

“Like I should believe this is anything special to you. You sleep with heaps of people.” She flares with bitterness at the man who has very deliberately made the last few months more difficult, in certain respects.

Kylo drops his phone, stalking toward her before bending down to cage her in against her sheets – she meeps, to her further embarrassment, and tries not to fixate on where his dick hangs very close to her leg.

“You’re right, I do. And I never wanted to stick to just one person. Until I met you, radiating a fucking addictive mix of sunshine and darkness, and it seemed like you were already halfway to being my brother’s. Like a more kickass, British version of Pollyanna.

“I can be a bad man; part of that just made me want you more. We always had to share as kids, or we’d fight and sometimes I’d just take what he had. But it’s all ok now baby—” he shushes her opening mouth, dragging his wide palm along her jaw and pulling down her bottom lip with a finger— “everything’s gonna work out fine, I couldn’t have done that to my little brother.”

Surely he can’t mean—

Kylo crushes his soft mouth to hers and the thought pops and dissipates like a soap bubble.

It’s a wolfish kiss, as if he wants to consume her. Tilting his head he licks at the seam of her lips, sending shivers of pleasure between her legs. When she opens to him and winds her fingers into his hair, he grunts as he teases his tongue into her mouth.

His mouth is slightly sour from drinking only water after rising, and his beard prickles at her chin. It’s even better for all this, more raw and intimate and tasting truly like him.

More like if she woke up to a real partner. 

******

“I always wrap it up, I get tested regularly. There’s no problem in that area for Ben either.”

“Wha—”

“But I want you raw, you good with that? Wanna fill up your little ass, see my cum dribble out of you.”

His chest is heaving. She nods. There are probably reasons why it’s not the smartest idea she’s ever had, but she can’t think of them right now when he’s talking like this.

He’d held her hand and brought her drinks and painkillers after her IUD implantation appointment, when Ben was away meeting with his publisher, so he knows all about that too.

Rey whimpers, and it’s even more from feeling cared for than his licks along the shell of her ear.

“Hush, doesn’t this feel good baby? He’ll be home soon. Like I told you, we share everything, you’ll see.”

Kylo’s kisses are drugging as he slides a hand down her abdomen, stopping with a groan to toy with the slick mess at her clit before gently pumping the plug inside her. “Love the gem, very pretty. Gonna get you a whole rainbow.”

She can only whine, confused and unsure of what’s happening— not wanting to hurt Ben— but also not wanting Kylo to stop.

After minutes of this and Kylo’s attentive fingers at her nipples and anywhere else he can reach, the front door slams and a deep voice laced with concern echoes through the apartment.

Ben’s.

“Ky, what was so urgent? Are you alright? You caught me early, I barely started my run—” grumbling noises— “Where are you anyway?”

“Rey’s room, get your ass in here,” Kylo bellows, ignoring Rey’s wide eyes and hissed _what are you doing?_

“Is she alright?” Large footsteps grow nearer and he appears in her doorway, head almost touching the lintel – but only after a polite knock against the frame.

The sound he makes is like being punched in the gut, the whites of his eyes more apparent than her own. He runs a shaking hand through his hair, his other tugging at the pocket of his running shorts.

Rey can imagine the picture he’s presented with – his naked twin crouched over her equally bare form, his hand between her legs while nipping at her neck.

 _Oh god, he’s nauseated having walked in on this, he’s horrified_. What was Kylo playing at telling her things would be fine?

“Ky, _fuck_ , I cannot believe— we _talked_ about this.” Ben never swears. His face is twisted, pained, his eyes glossy. “I… I’ll leave you two alone, you can— you know what I said. I want you to be happy.”

“Ben,” Kylo growls, “stay where you fucking are. Don’t be an idiot, remember what I said to _you_ , and you wouldn’t listen? Rey has something she wants to tell you.”

He drops a kiss on Rey’s forehead but doesn’t stop working the plug or grinding the heel of his hand against her slick vulva. She’s a mess of emotions and desire, stomach churning with anxiety at seeing Ben distressed, but also so very needy.

“Rey baby, tell Ben what you told me.”

“Hnnn…”

“About you wanting him too. About you admitting you were playing with your pretty little pussy, thinking about his fingers and his mouth and his cock, well before I even came home.”

Ben hisses in a breath, and time seems to slow to a trickle. “Is this true? Rey is this fucking true?”

It’s like a dam in him has developed a crack in its wall, and she moans as Kylo lowers his mouth to flick his tongue over her nipple, wanting nothing else but to follow where this is leading. _Please, please_.

“Yes, _ah!_ yes, since I moved in.”

“So you really want _both_ of us? You are actually in agreement with this?” Ben’s voice is laced with desperation and has picked up more bass than it usually has.

“Yessss, please!”

Ben is striding from the doorway, shucking his t-shirt clumsily to rest with Kylo’s sweatpants and tearing off his socks, before she can release her next moan.

He gains confidence with every step – like classical statuary, carved from some pale stone, now looming more than folding in.

“Told you he fucks, just has to be you. You can thank me later, Benji,” Kylo mumbles as he ghosts his lips over her ribs, his beard tickling oh so pleasantly, before Ben claims her mouth with a wrecked noise.

He kisses her softer than his brother, with more months of desire behind it and right now the taste of coffee. First sampling her lips, his tongue rolls slowly over hers in a way that causes the hairs to raise on her arms and he sighs into her mouth. A parched man receiving water.

“Rey, oh fuck,” he mumbles when he finally pulls back, glasses skewed. “You’re everything, _everything_ I want. Everything _we_ want, we feel it too.”

Her heart twists and she almost can’t believe it, she really almost can’t.

She’d pinch herself if the amount of contact they’re trying to have with her skin wasn’t both grounding and smouldering enough.

Ben looks ecstatic and so does Kylo (well, perhaps he’s more incredibly _smug_ ), and she… she’s actually getting what she _wants_ , for once. Or for the second time, counting this rental.

Neither of them will let her come up for air again so she tries to tell them through her kisses that the same is true for her.

******

“Rey wants to try anal, don’t you baby? I found her like this, all pretty and plugged up. You haven’t done it before, right Ben?” Kylo asks, sitting back on his haunches, comfortable in his nudity.

( _Is this weird for you?_ Kylo had asked him when they’d crowded naked on Rey’s double bed together. _No_ , Ben said after consideration. _I thought it might be, but it isn’t. Because in a way it’s like you are… a part of me_. Kylo nodded once, decisively, like this was both the answer he expected and wanted.)

Ben shakes his head, pressing his bare skin along hers while mouthing at her breasts, leaving a wet trail between the reddened peaks as she squirms and grows more slick.

Like he wants to be as close to her as possible, like he’d climb inside her if he could.

Rey’s heart squeezes, and she gasps as his teeth graze her nipple.

 _Both_ , she’s been offered a double portion where she expected none. This has never happened before and it feels better than she could ever have imagined.

“Do you want Ky to fuck your ass, sweetheart?” he drawls up at her, looking drunk from his attentions on what he’d called her _perfect little tits, just the right size for my mouth, so cute and_ _luscious_.

“Mhmm,” she slurs. “But I want you too. And no numbing cream!”

Kylo laughs. “Hmm I thought you’d be a brave little thing. Well, we could go each side, though that might be a bit intense for your first time… we’ll work up to that, you’re small,” he tells her, analytic when that’s usually Ben’s domain; there’s no doubt he’s the most experienced one of the three of them.

“Or you first…” he offers nobly to Ben, still the caring older brother, although Rey can see from the flash in his eyes above her that it costs him.

“I w-want… I want to go down on Rey— sweetheart I _really want_ to taste you, to make you come. And then… I want to watch,” Ben rushes out, his face flushing, rubbing his cock hard and hot against her hip. Just like his brother’s, just as thick and ready.

Kylo curves his lips with a slow, considering nod. “Yeah… that sounds hot as hell. Be like watching yourself. I’ll do that afterward.”

Rey can only groan her agreement as Ben kisses his way down her belly, leaving shivers in his wake until he inhales against her curls with a soft, animal sort of whine in the back of his throat.

Whatever curses he utters are garbled as he parts her folds and licks a long, hot stripe up her cunt, sliding with no resistance.

“You’re fucking delicious, _drenched_ ,” she hears before he attaches his lips around her clit. Sucking with needy grunts like he was considering taking his time but can no longer hold himself back.

Pleasure builds quickly with double the attention on her body.

Four hands and Kylo teasing her nipples and nibbling at her lip, swirling his tongue with hers and caressing the mark on her arm. She traces the scar on his face too, and he shivers.

Ben slides two fingers with ease into her entrance. She clenches her walls around him and keens as they fill her _just_ like she’s imagined, crooking to rub with pressure against that spongey, deeper place.

“ _Ah!_ Ben, just like that!”

Kylo pulls himself to kneeling, leaning over her as Ben picks up his pace. She slides closer to release, tangling her fingers into the dark head of hair between her thighs.

“Rey, baby, _fuck_ you look so good like this, suck my cock a little while you come, _please_.”

She can’t deny Kylo when his voice has turned so needy, with none of his usual arrogance.

A groan erupts from Kylo’s chest when she licks up the head of his cock, suckles on the tip to taste his precum and runs her tongue around his foreskin.

A clean sort of musk, salty, all him – she savours it, looks forward to becoming accustomed to the differences between them.

Taking him deeper into her mouth, she hollows her cheeks around his velvety thickness, sucking hard as Kylo scrunches up his forehead in pleasure and she rocks against Ben’s face, chasing her own bliss.

She’s so close to coming already when Ben’s free hand roams over the plug and begins to push against it, finding a steady rhythm to match their wet sounds and the mounting, strange sort of pressure deep inside.

High grunts pull out of her throat and her cunt feels a little odd, the sensation is almost uncomfortable although she doesn’t want to end. Kylo strokes her hair while thrusting lightly into her mouth.

“That’s it baby, come on Ben’s face, then I’m gonna fill your ass. Good girl, come hard for us—” she swirls her tongue— “ _Ah fuck_ , your mouth feels so fucking good, I need to—”

He grips the base of his cock to hold himself back as she comes. She pulls her lips over her teeth while tightening her jaw uncontrollably around his length, pleasure crackling behind her tightly closed eyes.

Her high, gagged whine and the surprising gush around Ben’s fingers are met with grunts of satisfaction from both brothers. Kylo pulls out of her mouth abruptly with a curse as Ben works her shuddering body through it.

She pulses around the plug like she’s been wanting to do for a while now – it’s toe-curling, delectable. Today is going to change her, she knows it.

Ben gazes up at her, enjoying the moment and licking his lips with glazed eyes, smeared glasses, and a matching shiny jaw.

“I have wanted to make you squirt for _months_ , I read up on how to do it…” he kisses into her thighs before sucking in a way she’s sure will mark. “Just in case.”

Her chest is tight – he’s always considering her, and it relieves something knowing he _has_ thought about her just as much as she’s thought of him.

Kylo, however, is more typically impatient. He must be aching, having been edged for so long.

“Mine now,” he grumbles, giving Ben an affectionate shove and rolling Rey abruptly over. “This fucking _peach_ ,” he slaps her backside so she yelps. “Haven’t even jerked off yet this morning thinking about it.”

She pays half attention to the murmured conversation and their movements behind her, gripping her pillow with nervous anticipation and too sated already to move.

Her bed shifts, jolting her as Ben arranges himself against her other pillows. The mattress is too small for the three of them, a joke in terms of space, but it does mean Ben is watching from the closest possible vantage point.

He cards through her hair, already palming his length. “Ky is going to take good care of you sweetheart. He will make sure you enjoy it.”

“Ky sure fucking will, Ky’s been wanting this since the airport,” laughs the man in question, kissing down her back with his scratchy facial hair and kneading her cheeks before spreading them wide.

He pauses, she assumes he’s looking at her from the way his breath hitches – she feels no embarrassment in this space, only worshiped.

“Such a soft, round little ass. Jesus, I’m really gonna be the first. _Mmm_.”

He nips the silky areas at the top of her thighs and she squeals before he mouths his way wetly up her cheeks.

Sucking his own bruise onto her ahead of his tongue finally swirling at her ring of muscle where it stretches around the plug. She makes another surprised noise… but it's very, _very_ good. Just so much sensation.

As he licks, she watches Ben. Feeling herself relax and soften under their attentions.

His look of reverence as he drinks in her pleasure, that deep softness in his eyes that she’s seen for a while but thinks she now knows the meaning of.

And Kylo’s same devotion to his favourite part of her body, his more aggressive praise.

“Make you nice and soft to take me, baby, taste so sweet _everywhere_ ,” he tells her huskily, dipping his tongue to drink in the slippery arousal still coating her vulva too.

“Can you take Ky now? Do you want his cock?” Ben’s questions are punctuated by lazy, slick noises from his hand around his own hard length, where he’s applied her lube.

Rey hums her agreement, watching the flushed head of Ben’s cock appear and disappear into his palm, and Kylo’s fingers grip hard against her hips. “Ben, chuck me the bottle.”

The plug breaches her tightest hole with a sucking sensation and Rey whimpers until she’s shushed gently by both brothers, by two similar yet different calming hands. “You _were_ brave… the size will help.”

There’s the pop of a cap and two of Kylo’s thick, wet fingers replace the empty feeling. She flutters around them. He kisses the base of her spine and Ben keeps his free hand gentling her hair.

“Soft now. You’re gonna feel like a dream around me. Just a little more…” Kylo scissors his fingers and cool liquid oozes between them, slick noises alternating with Ben’s own slow movements.

Her thighs slip open further as Kylo parts them and shoves a pillow beneath her hips.

The blunt head of his cock prods against her softened ring as he holds himself above her and directs it between her cheeks.

The gasping little mewls are hers. It’s a breaching slide at first, much like the plug but softer, even as hard as he is. She likes it more already.

Her body sucks him in over his glans and he begins to move slowly, carefully easing himself inside with small, measured thrusts as his forearms shake where his hands are planted on the bed. Adding more lube as he needs, telling her how good and tight and _amazing_ she is.

He’s thick, it’s a close fit, and she bears down as he instructs her, glad she’d worn the plug.

Relishing the stretch, the odd, satisfying kind of fullness. Relishing feeling adored and _used_ , precious and _dirty_. All rational thought skitters away to somewhere outside the door to this room.

“You’re so big… you’re both so big,” she huffs.

“Gonna treasure hearing that in your accent until the day I die,” Kylo chuckles.

“Fuck,” breathes Ben, a wild look in his eyes when Kylo is just over halfway inside. “This is… so fucking hot. You are just… you’re dwarfing her. It looks _obscene_ , how tiny she is under you. I cannot believe you’re in her _ass_.”

“Right, I’d worry I’d break her if she wasn’t such a strong little thing,” Kylo grunts in a strained, amusement-tinged voice. “Now you know what you’ll look like with her too. She feels… you have no idea, _god_.”

“I think I will in one way or another, once you’re done.”

Rey clenches with a little whine.

“Oh she likes that idea, two cocks whenever she wants,” the twin on top of her laughs.

Yes, she does. _Very_ much.

Kylo comes to a seat inside her with a moan – from all three of them. She’s just this side of too full, utterly stretched. It’s glorious, even as he waits for her to adjust he puts her plug to shame.

She thinks it can’t get any better… until he starts rolling his hips, dragging his length in and out.

Slow, leisurely. She still jolts with it, puffs of air pushed out of her body alongside breathy whimpers and an increasingly demanding squeaking from her cheap bedframe.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Kylo grits out. “You’re so fucking _small_ , gonna be gentle, your first time. You like this baby?”

She can only nod; he _fits_ , and finally _she’s_ the one being fucked by him _there_.

So this is gentle, then… she can’t wait until she’s more experienced and he can let himself go, really pound her into the mattress.

Rey almost wants to beg for it now, but her tongue is thick and dry within her mouth, her head muzzy and taken to some softer space.

She trusts him, she trusts them both. They’ll give her what she needs.

“You’re so beautiful, such a good girl,” Ben croons, working his fist for his own pleasure as Kylo moves with more urgency.

She _is_ good, she knows it. Like this she feels the very best.

The longer strokes hit her just right in every place, a deep pressure curling her toes. He’s so big there can’t be room left over. She tries to clench and hears a strangled noise.

Kylo is unravelling now, he’s losing it. Hot and growing slick with sweat as he snaps his hips, struggling for control and to not take too much.

Heavy above her, his sounds more raw and guttural than any she’s heard through the apartment walls.

Her pussy flutters at this thought with a sweet sense of possession, heightened by the growing throb in her clit as it rubs against her cotton bedding.

“Not gonna last, dreamed of this, I fucking _dreamed_ of this little virgin ass… in the shower, in my bed… while I was fucking others—”

“Ky!” Ben admonishes, but Rey doesn’t mind at all.

Not. One. Bit.

Her grasping, hungry, darker part _loves_ having past jealousy answered by such an admission.

_He was mine, even then. They were_ both _already mine_.

Her body is open to him, pliant even as she clenches, trying to suck him back in with each thrust.

Whimpers become rhythmic whines as friction turns from throbbing to something building and inevitable in her clit. She fists the sheets, trying not to slide up the bed, trying to hold herself in place so she rubs how she needs it.

It’s Ben who notices the change in her noises, Kylo being too busy barely holding on.

He grips his length tightly with a grimace before removing his hand entirely, half frustrated by the denied release and half excited by what he’s realised is going to happen.

His cock twitches swollen and ruddy, a promise of what she’ll have next.

“Your pussy is so sensitive isn’t it? Ky she is going—”

“Yeah, _oh fuck_ , getting tighter… just a little longer…” Kylo grinds out above her, issuing the instruction more to himself as he continues to relentlessly fill her tightest passage, again and again.

“Come on, come for us with my thick cock in your ass, let me feel it.”

The tensing starts in Rey’s legs, curling and building through her torso. Her skin prickles, too hot. She’s so full.

Ben grabs her jaw with a broad hand and fists her hair with his other, staring with an intent sort of wonder at her face.

Shattering pleasure spreads from her clit and sparks around the little muscle where Kylo is buried. She clenches, in both holes – one feeling very much more empty – and opens her mouth in a broken wail.

“ _Good girl_ , that’s it,” Ben tells her, crooning low praise, and the release takes her breath away as her body shakes and tries to hold Kylo in place.

There are very few times – she becomes aware between breath-stealing pulses, still coming – that she’s had an orgasm this intense before. If ever.

It rolls on and on, arching her shoulders off the sheets as Kylo fucks her through it.

Driving hard against her backside with a garbled curse and final squeaks from both Rey and her tortured furniture, Kylo unloads deep inside her, filling her ass with cum just as he promised.

Warmth spreads as his cock twitches, and the sensation – plus the thought that she’s no longer a stranger to this – pulls her into another soft slither of an orgasm, barely a sigh, through her oversensitive clit.

Enjoying himself where he is, Kylo holds taut but shaking above her, panting.

“ _Ho-ly fuck_. I wanted to ruin you for anyone else but it’s the other way around. Jesus Rey you’re… I’m not as good with sweet words as Benji, but you are fucking _perfect_ , baby,” he tells her thickly, curling himself to kiss down her shoulder to her scar. Pausing his lips there. “Thank you for… thank you for being you.”

He shifts, pulling up her hips and stoking down her back, leaving goosebumps in his wake before finally softening enough that he slips out with a reluctant huff, leaving her feeling strangely empty.

The mattress dips as Ben moves behind her too, and the only sounds in the room are from laboured breathing as she feels a slick trail run down her cleft and to the side of her vulva.

They’re watching Kylo’s cum spill out of her puffy, reddened hole. She’s both debauched and utterly resplendent.

“ _Wow_ …” murmurs Ben’s voice.

“My turn,” he smooths his palms over her cheeks. Even the patient twin has his limits.

He’s just as endowed as his brother and she can barely hold herself upright with her loose, slack limbs, so Rey is nothing short of relieved when Ben flips her to her back and places his glasses on her bedside table.

Cupping her jaw, he whispers between kisses as Kylo settles half-lidded and with a satiated sigh against her pillows.

“I want to make love to you, I want to feel your little pussy gripping me.”

It’s probably unlikely she can come again and she doesn’t much care for that now. She’s had two amazing orgasms and one smaller one… something about that number feels right.

Ben losing himself in a way she’s only now seeing, that’s what she really wants.

“Mmm, just want to make you feel good Ben, _please_ love,” she mumbles, carding through his soft hair and rubbing the tips of his ears as he settles more of his weight deliciously on top of her. His muscle is leaner, built for more agility than his twin.

Her big man. Her big _men_.

He shudders, lining himself up and sliding inside her entrance. Her cunt is so relaxed, so slippery, that there’s only pleasure as she stretches around him. She lifts her ankles to rest on his lower back with a soft moan as he fills her, a liquid sort of bliss deep in her belly.

“So soft,” he kisses into her hair and neck. “So hot and wet, you’re a dream. A beautiful, freckled dream…”

He starts to thrust, gently at first, with mouth-watering friction against her inner walls.

The bedframe starts up its complaints. Next time one of theirs would be better suited; hers may not survive the day.

Faster, harder, Ben snaps his hips against her as she murmurs how much she wants him to fill her too.

He holds one of her thighs up and open, the angle allowing him even deeper, and she watches with adoration as their combined pleasure plays out across his face and in their wet noises and his bitten back grunts.

“ _God damn_ my refractory period…” Kylo mutters, slapping the pillows.

It’s almost too much, all of this. Being laid open and seeing them this way as well.

All these unfamiliar feelings push at her ribcage and threaten to burst out and fly away, while a familiar nugget of doubt remains heavily behind.

“Don’t leave me.” She turns her face away.

“ _Never_.”

“No way,” adds Kylo to her side, his forearm slipping beneath her jolting head to cradle it back toward him with a deeply serious expression that’s rare for him. “You’re stuck with us. _None_ of us are alone.”

“We want what you want, my sweet girl,” Ben gasps out roughly, taking only a little longer before his hips falter and he spills inside her with a pulsing warmth and a groan.

She clings to both of them while he murmurs his devotion against her skin.

******

Kylo stops seeing other people immediately. The outraged look he gives her when she asks if he really will is so genuinely hurt she climbs into his lap to kiss the scar tissue at his jaw and stroke his chest. He’d made up his mind the second he set foot in her room

But he’s easily soothed by sweetness, something he’s not had much of when it’s not coming from his twin. This, she also understands.

Ben never was dating, and aside from a few experiences before he’d met her, he wasn’t previously all that interested in partnered sex. Not without connection.

Rey _was_ right; Kylo’s behaviour around her had a large element of show. Ben dislikes confrontation whereas Kylo took more of a _see what you’re missing_ approach, while forbidden by his brother from directly making an offer of what they now have.

_He’s the prudish_ _one, my love._ _He thought you’d run away. I got the confidence cos I’m two and a half minutes older_ Kylo whispers on another lazy Sunday morning as he twitches inside her trembling, slick cunt, trying to hold himself still. Ben huffs in long-suffering amusement, easing himself between her cheeks.

Rey has to laugh, knowing more about how they both are now. At least until they begin moving and her amusement dies in her throat – she can barely catch her breath, the most stuffed she’s ever been.

With their unconventional arrangement she’s happy, blissful (and several other words she’s never had cause to use before). They are too.

She sleeps better, with two warm bodies to hold her after nightmares, and the brothers share just as well as she’d been promised – there’s no longer any such friction in their home.

It wasn’t paranoia, she had been the source.

They keep private, but Ben lived a relatively anonymous life already, writing under his variated name and refusing book jacket photos. Kylo’s bandmates barely bat an eyelid; he performs masked at every gig anyway, and in his local scene it would probably only add favourably to his darker, oddball image.

It’s only the groupies who feel a sense of loss, and for her own friends, Finn and Poe give surprisingly little judgment.

“Peanut are you happy?” Finn grasps her small, lightly tanned fingers in his larger, deep umber hand.  
“I’m _so_ happy.”

“That’s all I need to hear.”

The boys’ parents have always been too wrapped up in their own lives to be much involved or notice details; wealthy, but absent. They’ve given their sons inheritances rather than hands-on parenting.

They don’t speak to each other after an acrimonious divorce, and they’re currently not invited over to the apartment anyway.

She learns the extent of the complex Skywalker-Organa-Solo family dynamic over the coming months. It’s messy, _very_ messy; no one would have room to comment on their triad, not after _that_ much more taboo kiss at a well attended party.

Something youthful and aching in the brothers is settled by having their own stable home now.

Rey has _more_. More than she ever expected.

It’s intoxicating; _getting_ , without having to fight. Being _it_ , for them. Filling a deep pit far down inside her until it’s overflowing with probably an excess of love greater than she needed but exactly as much as she wants.

******

Rey clings to Ben’s neck in a secluded corner of the airport, huffing wetly into his dress shirt while he holds her tight.

“Sweetheart I know, _I know_. I love you. But it is only two weeks, you are going to have such a great time with Ky it will be like nothing. The meetings with Phas and my publisher will be done before you know it, and I will join you. I promise.”

He leans down to kiss her head and she moans unhappily, throat tight.

Kylo’s large, warm presence presses against her back. He slides his strong arms around her hips, beneath Ben’s, and rocks them gently from side to side.

“Baby,” he croons, “we’ll miss him, but you’re gonna have so many new foods to try. Nice hotels. I’ll take you sightseeing whenever I’m free, fuck you in _every_ room.”

“You will see cherry blossoms, you can do all the shopping you have been looking forward to,” Ben adds.

She hiccups a quiet laugh; they both know what makes her tick, what she craves after years without. Such as being looked after for the first time in her life, as she’d discovered when she quit her horrible job.

So she’s letting them take care of her financially now too, for a while at least until she decides what she really wants to do – perhaps university. Or for longer, if she likes it enough.

It’s what a family does, they tell her, but she thinks it’s more that they’re obsessed with her, wrapped up. Providing everything she could need satisfies them as well. Her beautiful men.

It’s a balm to an old, old wound; she’s not alone, she’s worthy of all this. They always come back to her – they never want to leave.

After a long moment held safe between them, Rey hums shakily.

“Yeah… I know it’ll be great, and seeing _Grimtaash_ perform with the big pyrotechnics, babe.” She bumps her head back against Kylo. “Rose and Jannah are gonna take me to an onsen too, the tattoo-friendly one you guys went to last time.”

“Where Hux still almost got his dumb ass kicked out,” Kylo grouses.

“Yeah, _he_ can stay at the hotel. I just…”

“It’s hard being apart,” finishes Ben.

******

Benjamin Naberrie publishes his sixth novel in the autumn, to great acclaim.

Readers find resonance with the tale of Kira, a young woman with familiar hazel eyes who works to bring down a corrupt government from within. _She’s stronger than she knows, just like someone else_ , Ben tells her.

Rey and Ben curl on the sofa together, his knee jiggling nervously, and open _House of Dromund Kass_ to flick to the dedication page. Kylo leans on the sofa arm with brotherly pride, rubbing Rey’s leg.

_For R and K, and what binds us together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💜 Kudos makes the AO3 go around and comments are lovely too.
> 
> [Grimtaash](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Grimtaash).
> 
> [Dromund Kaas](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dromund_Kaas).
> 
> Wow, barely an appendix. Who am I...


End file.
